


Магия Чанов

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Магия Чанов

…с Жу Мэем. Тебе надо поговорить с ним, Бак-балда.   
Рука, плывущая в нескольких дюймах над впалым животом Фоу, останавливается.   
Ещё несколько мгновений у Бака перед глазами пляшут разноцветные огни, связанные тонкими капиллярами текучего света.   
– Cама балда. Не хочу я с ним разговаривать, он меня Эдгаром зовёт. С тех пор, как слёг. Надоело…  
Это похоже на карту – города и реки, обширные тракты и узкие потайные тропы. Так путешествует сила внутри живого.   
Это похоже на кружево. Соединять оборванные и рвать погасшие – тонкая работа, муторнее каллиграфии, труднее медитации. Поэтому, объяснял Жу маленькому Баку, многие маги так хорошо готовят. Впрочем, поправлялся он, некоторые предпочитают вязать или играть на музыкальных инструментах.   
Бак ненавидит колдовать больше всего в жизни.  
За последние два дня он колдовал больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.   
– На сегодня всё. Можешь не поддерживать физическое тело.  
Фоу кладёт левую «ладонь» на правый локоть и резко, едва не заехав Баку в нос, сгибает руку. Потом выпрямляет и покачивает.  
– Поговори с Жу Мэем, пока можешь, понял?   
Бак встряхивается, как пёс, и пляшущие искры гаснут окончательно. Фоу с трудом садится, зябким, совсем человеческим, движением обнимает себя за плечи. Бак удивлённо косится на неё, а потом до него доходит: это всего лишь реакция.   
Магический организм Стража тянется к магии Чанов.  
– Нужно, чтобы Жу передал тебе технологию создания высших големов. Кристаллических тел…  
– Документы уничтожены, – быстро, даже слишком быстро говорит Бак. – Жу старый. Он всё перезабыл, ты что.  
– Вспомнит.   
Ничего человеческого в её уверенном голосе больше нет.  
– Тебе понадобится новый хранитель, Бак Чан.  
– А я не хочу нового, – выпаливает он. – Я хочу тебя.  
Бак отводит взгляд в сторону, скулы начинает щипать, будто от мороза. Скоро там, где жжёт, проступят аллергические пятна. Эту его фразу Фоу, раненая или здоровая, не забудет ему до самой смерти, – его смерти, поправляется Бак так спешно, будто кто-то может слышать его мысли.  
Но Фоу и не думает язвить. Фоу сосредоточенно изучает плиточный пол.  
– Бак, а помнишь свой паровозик?   
Секунды две ему хочется закричать, выругаться или даже заплакать.  
– Наверное, – отвечает он очень мягко. – Конечно. Тебе отдохнуть…  
– Дурак, я не брежу! – Фоу сердито хлопает по плитке ладонью, и сердце Бака ухает куда-то в желудок – трещины на её руках только начали затягиваться. – Паровоз красный. Ты гонял его по коридорам второй галереи, говорил, что хочешь стать машинистом. Потом он потерялся, и ты так ревел, что Тви закатила тебе оплеуху. Вспомнил?  
– К чему ты…  
– Эдгар обещал купить тебе такой же, лучше. Выписать откуда-то там. Но ты сказал – не надо. У тебя было мало игрушек, Тви не одобряла игр, не способствующих интеллектуальному развитию, но ты всё равно отказывался. «Не хочу» и всё. Не хочу другой, хочу мой.  
Фоу умолкает надолго.   
– А потом отец подарил тебе настоящий микроскоп и показал волос в разрезе, – говорит она. – И ты передумал быть машинистом.   
Она снова улыбается Баку, беззлобно и криво, и лучше бы она на него наорала. 

Из Ватикана звонят в среду. На следующий день после известия о побеге Уолкера, за два часа до того, как в девятой лаборатории баллоны перестают держать напряжение.   
Свои звонят на внутренний коммутатор, искатели пользуются големами, но сейчас дребезжит тяжёлый телефон, подключённый к международному узлу, – и передавая Баку трубку, Хан Вон каменеет лицом и еле заметно дёргает левой бровью. Это значит, что чин звонящего не ниже старшего инспектора.  
За десять лет Бак научился определять абонентов по выражению лица своего помощника, как крестьянин определяет погоду на завтра по кваканью лягушек и оттенку заката.  
Хриплый тенорок, прорываясь сквозь помехи, требует просроченную отчётность по расходу реактивов за прошедший квартал. Кардинал Мазариньо, пятый год протирающий сутану в гробовой должности «куратора по науке», со всей очевидностью получил выговор от начальства в связи с последними событиями.   
Трубка зудит, обещая навести порядок, и привести в чувство, и извести наконец бардак. Бак машинально кивает, путаясь в английских фразовых глаголах, слушая, как в голосе собеседника плещется опасная паника и ещё более опасная беспомощность.   
Где-то там, стуча на стыках и грохоча шарнирами, издаются указы, составляются мнения, выносятся выговоры и что-то ставят кому-то на вид; разгоняется махина административного скандала, медленно набирая обороты, вращаются колёса, – что попадёт между спицами в этот раз?  
Как знать. 

Бак вешает трубку и орёт на Хан Вона, чтобы тот больше не смел соединять, когда звонят идиоты.

…новый режим секретности. Использование блокаторов памяти – не прихоть, а необходимость, Смотритель. В создавшейся ситуации мы не можем обеспечить каждому увольняющемуся достойную охрану.   
– Чушь какая, – Бак зачем-то отпивает чай, но вкуса не чувствует. – Кто это придумал? Он вообще знает, как работает мнемолептик? Выпадение памяти – не самое…  
– Мы больше не можем позволить себе рисковать. Если информация о технологиях Ордена попадёт в руки…  
– Ложные воспоминания! – кричит Бак. – Эффект дежавю! Утрата тонких моторных навыков, вероятное ослабление когнитивных способностей…  
– Трагедия «Третьих экзорцистов» не должна повториться!  
Видимо, у Бака всё же что-то такое происходит с лицом, потому что инспектор отодвигает блюдечко и вытягивает перед собой ладонь.  
– Смотритель Чан, сейчас мы не обсуждаем то, хорош или плох был проект!   
– Да вы…  
– Не нужно демагогии, – мягко, увещевая, говорит Леверье. – Повторюсь, мы сейчас говорим не о недостатках проекта. А о том, как предотвратить дальнейшие утечки информации к противнику. В итоге, именно утечка информации позволила Семье Ноя… осуществить свой план. Вы же не станете этого отрицать?   
Гладкие тяжёлые слова гулко падают в тишину. Кажется, инспектор приносит её с собой всюду, куда приходит. Возможно, это и отличает тех, кто рождён быть начальником, думает Бак.   
И ещё он думает: ничего не изменилось.  
– У нас есть сотрудники, проработавшие в Отделе по нескольку десятков лет, – говорит он. – Мне поставить их перед выбором: пахать до могилы или вычеркнуть из памяти полжизни?  
– Это война. Всем нам приходится чем-то жертвовать.   
Плимм, пламм – ещё один камень скатывается с обрыва, чтобы кануть в омут. Бак смотрит на Леверье во все глаза и чувствует, что тупеет.   
Слышно, как в соседнем кабинете тикают часы. Слышно, как Хан Вон в коридоре командует лаборантами, таскающими вещи. Если прислушаться очень внимательно, можно услышать, как глухо гудят на нижних уровнях механизмы, как где-то в каменной толще капает вода – грунтовые воды медленно размывают перекрытия. Обычно Бак не замечает этих звуков, как человек не замечает собственного дыхания.   
– Посмотрим, – внушительно говорит Бак, явственно ощущая, что по уровню интеллекта приблизился к беспозвоночным.  
– Что-нибудь ещё, Смотритель?   
– Я бы хотел сказать два слова насчёт Ленни, то есть насчёт доктора Эпштейн. Всё, что от меня зависит…  
На лице инспектора не двигается ни один мускул, и тем не менее, оно меняется. Будто кто-то приоткрыл ставни, и узкий луч пробился наружу – холодный, недобрый отсвет:  
– Я приложу все усилия, чтобы доктор Эпштейн покинула ваше отделение в ближайшее время.   
– Не в этом смысле, – машет рукой Бак.– Я готов… То есть если понадобятся характеристики, отзывы или что-либо, то учтите! Я знаю её как замечательного специалиста и готов ручаться, что всё… произошедшее было с её стороны трагической ошибкой. Я как Смотритель Азиатского отделения беспокоюсь о…  
– Побеспокойтесь о себе, Чан! – вдруг рявкает инспектор, и Бак вздрагивает от грохота: оказывается, он всё это время качался на стуле.   
Мама бы мне голову оторвала, вяло думает он.   
– Вы поняли меня? Прежде, чем пытаться давить на меня – учтите, что любые сведения о…о нарушении штатного распорядка Эпштейн использует прежде всего против вас. Идиот, вы хотя бы думали о том, какие у неё связи?  
– Но Ленни Эпштейн…  
Рука старшего инспектора рассекает воздух перед Баковым лицом, словно перерезая незаконченную фразу пополам.  
– Рассчитываете на общие детские воспоминания? – Леверье почти шипит. – Зря. Воспоминания могут оказаться очень разными. Особенно у богатых наследников и их друзей, наследства не получивших. Ваше наследство...  
– Моё наследство? – перебивает Бак, чувствуя, как широкая кривая улыбка против воли расползается по его лицу. – Как вы сказали?  
Чтобы скрыть эту совершенно неуместную, неприличную ухмылку, он прикрывает рот ладонью. Дотронувшись до губ, он чувствует, как они дрожат.   
(мама бы мне голову оторвала)  
– Кажется, я действительно не совсем понимаю вас, инспектор, – бубнит он, и эта фраза – древний охранный пароль.   
Я не совсем понимаю вас, чур меня, чур, я в домике, не слышу зла, не говорю зла, слово моё крепко; и Леверье ещё несколько долгих секунд сверлит Бака тяжёлым взглядом, точно раздумывая над тем, разрешить ли допуск.   
Потом он подносит к губам фарфоровую чашечку.   
– Ну естественно, Смотритель! Все мы переутомлены, – в интонациях инспектора появляется столько любезности, что Бак понимает: разговор окончен. – Прошу вас продолжать. Итак, что же доктор Эпштейн?   
Бак отводит взгляд в сторону. Заклинание сработало, очень сильно тошнит, но надо завершить ритуал.  
– Я подумал, – говорит он, – мы можем обсудить это позже. Остальное может подождать.   
– Ну, тогда что ж.… – чашечка опускается на блюдце без звона.   
Тогда возвращайтесь к вашим делам, Смотритель.   
Желаю вам удачи.  
Удачи.  
Удачи, удачи, удачи! 

Преисполненный удачи, Смотритель Чан возвращается к своим делам.  
Бак идёт в старый изолятор.   
Ставить капельницу в следующий раз нужно только вечером, но таблетки приходится давать каждый час. Те, кого исцеляет Атуда, обычно не испытывают боли, вместо них её чувствует хозяин Атуды – за исключением одного-единственного случая. Когда, остановив кровотечение, хозяин молча оседает на пол мешком тряпья, а раненый, за всё время операции не издавший ни звука, вдруг начинает кричать, и серебристый змей, переливаясь призрачными боками, скользит по воздуху, чтобы свернуться под новым сердцем и затихнуть.   
Голем Чанов признал нового хозяина и стал големом инспектора Линка, так что давать наркоз следует аккуратно, не пропуская ни одного приёма.   
Когда Бак переступает порог изолятора, защитные иероглифы на стенах тайника слабо вспыхивают, будто вяло приветствуя давнего знакомого, и гаснут. Пелена магической защиты беззвучно смыкается за его спиной, отгораживая от мира. Если бы кто-то в этот момент смотрел на Бака из коридора, то подумал бы, что Смотритель Азиатского отделения способен ходить сквозь стены, точно Страж. Смотреть некому.  
Бак аккуратно разжимает Линковы челюсти и вкладывает под язык таблетку, похожую на голубой светящийся леденец.  
Потом он усаживается на стул рядом с койкой и долго сидит так, не думая ни о чём, глядя в прозрачное восковое лицо. Страдание смыло с кожи Ворона недавний загар, заострило нос. С этим своим клювом, с чинно сложенными поверх одеяла руками, он выглядит старше и младше одновременно: самый взрослый в мире приютский мальчишка, всегда готовый к тому, что в спальню заглянет строгий воспитатель.   
Глубоко запавшие глаза двигаются под веками, Линк коротко вздыхает в своём беспокойном сне – чужой, неприятный, ни в чём не повинный. Широкий луч коридорной лампы сочится сквозь стеклянную дверь, сквозь иллюзорную завесу. Бак смотрит, как пятна света расплываются по простыне, до тех пор, пока тошнота, сдавливающая горло, не начинает отступать. 

(– Меня, – говорит Бак, – интересует только одно. Подержите ему голову, пожалуйста... Зачем это нужно вам? Ага, вот так. Спасибо.   
– Разве вы не хотите спасти Аллена Уолкера, Бак?   
– Хочу, – говорит Бак. – Очень хочу. И для начала я хотел бы снять с него обвинение.  
Он терпеливо держит стакан, чуть наклоняя. Когда кого-нибудь поишь или кормишь, главное – делать это достаточно медленно.  
То, что Линк способен пить сам – это большая удача.   
– И что это даст, по-вашему? Снятие обвинения?  
– Как – что? По-моему, если человек вынужден бежать, если его считают убийцей свои же соратники…  
– А если сейчас для человека безопаснее бежать, чем оставаться в Ордене?   
– Не знаю, инспектор. Возможно, вы правы. А возможно, ошибаетесь. Видите ли…   
Два часа назад Бак пытался рассказать о побеге Уолкера Жу Мэю. Господи, бормотал тот в ответ, Господи – а когда Бак уже собрался уйти, вдруг мягко расхохотался.  
«Ну, коллега, – сказал он, – теперь вы согласны, что этот рыжий хлыст из Европейского – стр-рашенный мошенник?»  
Его голос звучал так осмысленно и уверенно, что несколько секунд Бак перебирал в памяти сотрудников Европейского, пытаясь вспомнить хоть кого-нибудь с рыжими волосами и понять, как этот человек может быть связан с побегом Аллена.   
Бак опомнился только тогда, когда Жу вопросительно окликнул его – «Эдгар?».  
– Видите ли, – говорит Бак, – после того, что произошло, мне будет несколько сложно доверять вам.   
У инспектора Леверье белеет кончик носа.   
– И кому же вам сложно доверять, Смотритель Чан? Командованию, Ватикану? Может быть, Церкви?   
– У вас мания величия, инспектор. Вам – это лично вам. Завтра же я сообщу в «Ворон» и в Центральное отделение о том, что младший инспектор Линк жив. И разумеется, направлю срочную записку в Ватикан, – Бак не может отказать себе в удовольствии добавить, – в установленном порядке.   
Леверье поправляет влажную прядь у Линка на лбу. Это бессмысленное движение настолько не вяжется с ним, что Бак уже готов удивиться – когда вдруг вспоминает, что по уставу, волосы Ворона ни в коем случае не должны закрывать алых меток.  
Леверье говорит:  
– Тогда его убьют.  
– Что?   
– В течение нескольких дней после вашей записки Линк будет мёртв. Я не могу назвать точный срок, но уверяю вас, это случится до того, как он придёт в сознание и сможет давать показания.   
– Бред какой-то. Простите. Кому это может понадобиться?   
К чёрту, думает Бак, только этого ещё недоставало. Завтра же напишу рапорт.   
Леверье разглядывает мерцающую вязь на стене так внимательно и любовно, будто выложил её сам. Школьником, на уроке каллиграфии.  
Впрочем, возможно, что почти так и было.  
– Вы уверены, что эта комната до сих пор не прослушивается?  
Бак только машет рукой.   
– Я понимаю. Если вы не можете принять решение по этому вопросу, – Леверье говорит таким тоном, будто речь идёт о бюджете отделения на следующий квартал, – то я хотел бы переговорить…  
Он умолкает, будто задумавшись, и Баку вдруг становится страшно. Его охватывает нелепая, иррациональная уверенность в том, что сейчас, не меняя выражения оловянно-серых глаз, старший инспектор попросит его перестать валять дурака и позвать  
(Смотрительницу)  
Смотрителя Отделения.   
– Переговорить с Жу Мэй Чаном, – Леверье деликатно откашливается. – Когда можно это сделать?   
– Жу Мэй болен, – с трудом произносит Бак. – Он не может… вас принять.  
– Очень жа…  
И тогда Бак взрывается.  
– Даже будь он здоров, как… – шипит он, – как вы, я не вижу никакого смысла беспокоить его! Понимаете? Это не его полномочия. Только Смотритель решает, кого здесь прятать. Я решаю, я один! И если вы, инспектор, не…  
Потревоженный Линк что-то глухо бормочет сквозь забытье. Чёрт, кажется, я всё-таки кричал, думает Бак, виновато глядя на него.  
– Ну и отлично, – говорит инспектор Леверье. – Если вас не затруднит, впредь будем называть это «предоставить секретное убежище». «Прятать» – это как-то, знаете ли…  
Глаза его блестят ясным государственным блеском, точно новые монеты. Бак хватает ртом пахнущий лекарствами воздух.) 

– Вопрос такой, – говорит он. – Тебе когда-нибудь надоедает злиться?   
– Я не злюсь, балда. Если хочешь, мне где-то приятно… Если сейчас на отделение нападут, я не защищу дом Чан. Понял?   
– Понял, – говорит Бак. – Я вообще понятливый.   
– Это был ной, не акума. Я не знаю, сколько времени займёт восстановление. Пока я бесполезна.   
– Ну что поделаешь, – Бак с тяжким вздохом колупает пальцем пятно на обшлаге. – Вот чёрт, где это я в купорос вляпался? Вроде и халат надевал…  
– Бак.  
Давай, думает он, ну, – но Фоу говорит всё так же спокойно, и он чувствует, как холод растекается под ложечкой.   
– Бак, если первый уровень сейчас начнёт отрывать тебе голову, я не смогу сделать ничего. Только погибнуть. Это тебе ясно?  
– Это мне ясно, – раздельно говорит Бак. Ещё раз вздохнув, он оставляет пятно в покое. – Фоу, послушай. Не «что надо», – морщится он, – а слушай внимательно. Потому что отныне я запрещаю тебе вмешиваться в бой, что бы ни случилось.   
– Что? – Фоу вскидывается, как от удара. – За что?  
Её глаза – два тёмных провала на лице, её лицо не отличается цветом от каменной стены.   
– Пока ты не восстановишься окончательно, я запрещаю тебе защищать меня. Это приказ. Страж, ты слышишь меня?  
– Я услышала тебя, Смотритель Чан, – глухо отзывается Фоу. На него она больше не смотрит. – Ты сказал всё, что хотел?  
– Да.   
– Ты начнёшь работу над новым големом?  
– Нет, – за много дней он впервые чувствует себя спокойнее. – Нет, Фоу.  
– Катись к дьяволу, – говорит она. – Идиот.  
И чего мучиться, думает Бак, если сделать такую физиономию, акума же можно прямо так распугивать.  
Обернувшись у самой двери, он видит, что Фоу всё так же сидит на полу, обняв себя растрескавшимися руками, глядя прямо перед собой.

...вспоминает её имя: Лоу Фа. В руках у неё синеет листок гербовой бумаги, и ещё до того, как Лоу Фа, старательно глядя в сторону, протягивает ему этот листок, Бак знает, что в нём.  
Ну что ж, думает Бак. Ну что ж.  
В конце концов, молодым сотрудникам новый режим секретности угрожает меньше, чем остальным. В девятнадцать лет можно позволить себе потерять два года и пару тонких моторных навыков. Особенно если кажется, что в обмен получаешь жизнь.   
Целую жизнь, в которой ни разу не подумаешь о том, что кого-то предал.  
Лоу Фа ждёт, и Бак понимает, что должен что-нибудь сказать.   
– Страшно? – серьёзно спрашивает он, так и не развернув бумагу. – Очень?  
Даже в зеленоватом свете ламп видно, что щёки у девицы багровые.   
– Кажется, в этом месте я должен предложить вам прибавку к жалованию…  
Глаза лаборантки наполняются слезами, и он тут же жалеет о своих словах.   
Надо закончить со всем этим поскорее.   
– Смотритель Чан, мне правда очень нравится здесь работать! И к-колектив, и – всё, – на белом рукаве расплывается серое лохматое пятнышко. – Смотритель Чан, вы понимаете…  
– Я понимаю, мисс Фа.   
Он действительно понимает. По крайней мере, хочет так думать.   
– Хан Вон подготовит приказ о вашем увольнении. Что-нибудь ещё?   
– Приказ? – в голосе Лоу Фа столько удивления, что аж противно. – Можно… может, я просто перееду? Я могу в правое крыло, правда! Где склад…  
– У вас, – говорит Бак, – очки запотели.   
Очки она снимает одной рукой и трёт их о полу халата так яростно, что едва не сыплются искры.   
– В отделении мало места. Три дня назад господин Вон велел мне переселяться в пустую процедурную, где стена. Они же там стонут, я слышу. Шаги, шорохи. Они шуршат…  
Последнюю фразу она шепчет так, что «шур» ещё можно разобрать, а «шат» почти растворяется в её дыхании.   
– Кто шуршат? – орёт Бак. – Куда? Вы издеваетесь?  
– Мёртвые! – орёт в ответ Лоу Фа и тут же крепко зажимает себе рот ладонью. Остановиться она, видимо, не в силах. – Фуршат… за стедой.  
– Перестаньте вы булькать! Говорите нормально!  
– Рикей сказал, за этой стеной мертвецы, погибшие, – нормально говорит Лоу Фа. – Пугают живых. Я не с ума сошла. Я думала, там комната, и кого-то из наших в неё тоже переселили. Я ходила, хотела узнать. Но там была просто стена. Мы специально проверяли днём – там нет комнат. Только с-стена. Я смотрела по плану. Там ничего нет, господин Смотритель. Рикей мне объяснил, что стену поставили, когда…  
– Я знаю, когда.  
Это что-то вроде озарения. Бак давно не чувствовал себя так уверенно и спокойно. Бак почти слышит свой голос, говорящий: вы же будущий учёный, как не стыдно.  
Или: немедленно выйдите отсюда, я подумаю, куда вас переселить.   
Или даже: да, да, мы обязательно разберёмся.  
Потому что лучше байки о привидениях, чем всплывшая правда, и в его ситуации даже идиот воспользуется такой прекрасной, своевременной легендой.   
В повисшей тишине Бак говорит:  
– Это не мёртвые.   
– Почему? – Лоу Фа успела водрузить свои очки на место, из-за толстых бифокальных стёкол её круглые глаза таращатся совсем по-птичьи. – Почему, Смотритель Чан?   
– Никому из погибших, – удивительно, но Бак всё ещё вполне спокоен, и это повод насторожиться, – не пришло бы в голову пугать лаборанток, шурша по ночам.   
Настораживаться лень.  
– Они все были очень интеллигентные люди, – устало заканчивает Бак. – Мисс Фа, да хватит вам хныкать…   
Он внезапно подскакивает – под локтем дурным голосом заходится внешний телефон.  
– Да… Как это кто говорит? Бак говорит. То есть Смотритель Азиатского отделения Чан слушает! Это вы – говорите…   
– Я всё понял, – скорбно сообщает кардинал Мазариньо сквозь помехи. – Я много думал в эти дни. Мы оба были неправы, Бак. Позади много ошибок.  
– Алло! – говорит Бак. – Не слышу вас! Что-то с линией.  
– С этого дня наша работа пойдёт на совершенно других основаниях. Я уделял недостаточно внимания контролю за расходом реактивов…   
– Это наказание какое-то. Алло! Оператор!   
– Вам нуж-но стать самосто-я-тельнее! Научиться организовывать своё время! – кричит Мазариньо. – Господи, да что же опять с телефоном… Чан, вы слышите меня?   
Бак осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, кладёт трубку на рычаг и, не глядя больше на Лоу Фа, начинает чертить на её заявлении свирепую рогатую морду. 

 

Через четверть часа Хан стучит снова.  
Чертыхнувшись, Бак яростно выкручивает вентиль, и шум воды смолкает.  
– Хан, – говорит он. – Там что, акума напали? Или нам прислали годовое содержание в двойном размере?  
– Н-нет, господин Смо…  
– Значит, рухнула главная галерея?   
– Никак нет, – простодушно рапортует за дверью Преданнейший и Вернейший.  
Бак шумно выдыхает. Пробует ногой воду.   
– Так, дорогой Хан, – звучно произносит он. Его голос мягко, раскатисто отдаётся от стен купальни, – какого дьявола вам надо? Я просил меня не беспокоить?  
– Я просто хотел убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке, – с достоинством произносит Вернейший.  
– Просил или нет?   
– Я позволил себе нарушить ваше распоряжение, – доносится из-за двери, – принимая во внимание всю сложность создавшейся ситуации, я счёл своим долгом…  
Бак крутит вентиль на полную мощность.  
Когда через десять минут ему кажется, что он сам уже оглох от грохота воды, он закрывает кран.   
Вроде бы тихо.  
Бак опускает ногу в воду по колено, когда в дверь стучат вновь.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Бак сдёргивает с крючка полотенце, обматывает его на манер набедренной повязки. Тихо, на цыпочках он подходит к двери, снимает засов и резко дёргает ручку на себя.  
– Ты у меня уже вот где! Дашь ты мне жизни хоть пять минут?  
На пороге стоит Ленни Эпштейн. 

– Не кричи, Чан, – говорит она без всякого удивления. – Там приехали из Ватикана. Кардинал хочет поговорить о неоправданных тратах.   
– С тобой? – брякает Бак в затмении ума.  
Выражение лица Ленни – северное, умеренное до брезгливости. Белый халат наброшен поверх отороченного норкой корсета.  
– Совсем свихнулся, – она подносит палец ко лбу. – С тобой! Мы расходность по реактивам знаешь когда сдали?  
– А, – говорит Бак. – Ага. Святой отец подождёт, пока я надену штаны?  
Захлопнув перед Ленни дверь купальни, он садится на край бассейна и смотрит вниз. Вода в бассейне гладкая и прозрачная, как стекло.   
Бак невесело улыбается своему отражению – мол, прорвёмся, – а потом вдруг с размаху бьёт по водяному зеркалу, превращая его в мерцающую зыбь.  
Когда рябь успокаивается, Бак Чан снова видит на поверхности воды лицо своего отца.

Всё это гротескная драма абсурда.   
Бак так и говорит:  
– Всё это гротескная драма абсурда! – и тычет вытянутый палец прямо под нос приезжему чиновнику.   
За худым алым плечом гостя тенью застыла Ленни. Крупная, угловатая, она с детства умела в нужный момент становиться незаметной, – Бак иногда завидовал этой способности.   
– Нам некогда заниматься отчётом! У меня люди на головах друг у друга сидят. Здравствуйте. Извините.  
– Здравствуйте, Смотритель, – отвечает гость, слегка наклонив голову.  
Рука у него оказывается сухой и тёплой, а пожатие – крепким. Он и вообще выглядит на удивление симпатично: жилистый пожилой чинуша в круглых очках, с весёлыми морщинами в уголках озабоченных глаз. Если бы не алая кардинальская мантия, Бак не задумываясь принял бы его за старшего искателя. Скажем, начальника одного из провинциальных штабов.  
Как-то сразу становится бестолково и весело. Может, потому что Ленни молчит.  
По дороге сюда она задала ему только один вопрос – «Это правда, что ты отослал Фоу?»   
Бак дёрнулся, ожидая подвоха, и заносчиво ответил, что да, правда. А зачем это, интересно знать, Фоу понадобилась ей прямо сейчас? Он уж как-нибудь сам разберётся со своим Стражем!  
Ленни только поджала накрашенные губы. Выражение у неё было страдальческое. 

Всё-таки надо быть Ленни Эпштейн, думает Бак, чтобы, будучи на месте Ленни Эпштейн, так переживать из-за отчёта по расходу реактивов.  
Почему-то это даже не злит.  
– Я всё понимаю, – говорит Бак, пока они шагают к его кабинету. – Конец квартала и всё остальное. Но поймите и вы меня! Когда такое происходит…  
– Господи да помилует грешных, – глуховато отзывается кардинал.   
Это тоже выходит на удивление уместно.   
Большинство чиновников ответили бы «могу себе представить», и Баку пришлось бы бороться с желанием крикнуть в перекошенную от серьёзности ряшку: «Нет, не можете!»   
– Недавно я был в Центральном, – кардинал покачивает головой. – Тихий ужас.   
– Это да, – Бак тоже покачивает головой. – Это конечно… Давайте подумаем. Может быть, Ваше начальство согласится дать нам отсрочку?  
Лени вдруг сдавленно хмыкает. Мгновенно закипев, Бак поворачивается к ней – и снова утыкается взглядом в странную, почти горестную гримасу  
(воспоминания могут оказаться разными)  
ему становится неловко.   
– …не против.  
– Простите?  
– Я говорю, что моё начальство не будет против, – охотно повторяет гость. Любезная улыбка становится чуть хулиганской.   
И зачем он так официально вырядился, думает Бак, улыбаясь в ответ.   
– Полагаю, ваш отчёт не является для моего начальства вопросом первостепенной важности. Ага?   
Да уж, это тебе не инспектор Леверье.   
Бак кивает с энтузиазмом человека, уже не чаявшего выплыть из тёмных вод в знакомый прибрежный лягушатник и теперь радостно шлёпающего пятками по тухловатому илу.  
– Я думаю, моему начальству будет вполне достаточно, если я осмотрю отделение, – говорит кардинал.   
И Бак замирает на половине кивка.  
– Осмотрите? – удивлённо переспрашивает он. – Зачем?  
В эту секунду жёсткие пальцы Ленни проскальзывают в его руку. Указательным она дважды больно тыкает его в ладонь.  
«Заткнись, дам списать» – вот что означает этот жест. По крайней мере, семнадцать лет назад, когда они сдавали Сирлинсу Эпштейну общую биологию за курс Нанда, он означал именно это. «Всё под контролем, не суетись».  
Общую биологию – Сирлинсу Эпштейну, каллиграфию – Жу Мэй Чану.   
– Вы позволите, Смотритель?   
И десять лет назад этот жест означал то же. Глаза у Ленни были закрыты, она не сказала ни слова, не шевельнулась на своей койке – и тем не менее Бак отчётливо почувствовал, что Ленни пришла в себя, вернулась к нему, единственная из всех. Всё ещё не открывая глаз, она протянула руку (левую; правая, загипсованная от плеча до пальцев, неподвижно лежала на одеяле), нашла и дважды царапнула Бакову ладонь. Тогда-то получилось не больно: выбираясь из-под обломков Шестой лаборатории, Ленни Эпштейн обломала ногти до основания.   
И Бак сдаётся.   
– Ну, если это что-то даст. Какую-то информацию.  
– Даст, – кивает гость. – Однако прежде я всё же хотел бы задать вам один вопрос.   
– Да, конечно, – растеряно говорит Бак, – Я вообще считаю, что сведения о расходах препаратов вам будет удобнее получить от меня. Конечно, с определённым приближением, без точных данных по месяцам, но всё-таки…  
– Да-да. Бак, где Аллен Уолкер?  
– Не знаю.   
Бак выпаливает это машинально, прежде, чем успевает осознать суть вопроса.   
– Дело в том, что Уолкер покинул Центральное Отделение, – объясняет он. – А...  
– Я знаю, Смотритель. Я спрашиваю, где он.   
– Кажется, здесь какое-то… – обернувшись к Ленни, Бак заглядывает ей в лицо.   
Покрасневшие глаза Ленни Эпштейн блестят, страдальчески приподнятые брови над ними словно крылья, и пряди, выбившиеся из гладко зализанной причёски, мягко падают на высокий лоб. Сейчас Ленни кажется почти красивой.  
«Младшей Эпштейн к лицу служебные неприятности», – думает Бак чьими-то чужими словами.   
– Чан, не глупи, – глухо говорит она, пока Бак размышляет, кто же говорил ему об этой черте её внешности. – Не усугубляй своё положение.   
– Да какое ещё положение, ты чего? Скажите, – снова поворачиваясь к кардиналу, Бак пытается усмехнуться, – за проволочку с отчётностью теперь полагается… как правильно, ауто-да-фе?  
Смех звучит как-то не очень – наверное, из-за тишины и эха. Вокруг действительно тихо.   
Бак хочет вспомнить, когда смолкли привычные звуки, но не может.  
– Брось. Без Фоу из тебя конспиратор – как из говна пуля, – говорит Ленни. – Даже лаборанты слышат, как ты шастаешь к нему по ночам. И анальгетики, которые незачем принимать Жу… Бак, если б ты не был таким кретином, ты понял бы, как легко всё проверяется. Уолкер ранен, да?  
Гость не произносит ни слова. Сейчас он похож уже не на искателя, а скорее на Ворона в боевом облачении – неподвижный алый силуэт в путанице теней, высокий настолько, что непонятно, как Бак сразу не отметил его поразительный рост. Что-то странное, неестественное есть в этой багровой фигуре, но что?   
(Господь помилует грешных, звучит у него в ушах)  
(это неправильно, нужно: нас, грешных)  
Ленни, должно быть, понимает молчание Бака по-своему.   
– Аллен Уолкер – ной, – она сильнее сжимает его ладонь. Пальцы у неё шершавые от мелких химических шрамов. – Не знаю, что он тебе наплёл, но учти: ты на стороне врага. Ты укрываешь убийцу.   
Она чуть понижает голос – наверное, это должно символизировать участие. Баку делается печально и смешно, совсем некстати.  
– Где же твоя любовь к фактам? – спрашивает он, стряхивая руку Ленни. – Давай, скажи мне. Кого и когда убил Аллен Уолкер?  
И Ленни, наклонившись к нему, произносит свистящим полушёпотом два слова:   
– Говарда Линка.   
Бак ошалело смотрит на неё, косится на безмолвного Кардинала – что-то с ним всё-таки не то, – несколько раз моргает и только тогда начинает смеяться. Сейчас он смеётся по-настоящему, от облегчения, от сознания, что страшная минута позади и сейчас всё разрешится. Тишина впитывает звук, как губка.   
– Говарда Линка! Аллен убил Линка, ну да. Коллеги, простите, я не сразу… Тут есть одно обстоятельство, которое наконец необходимо разъяснить. Дело в том, что…   
– Молчать, – говорит над его головой голос, который не может, не должен принадлежать человеку.   
А Бак вдруг понимает, почему багровая тень-Кардинал показался ему такой неестественной багровой тенью-Кардиналом. Там, куда не достигает свет ламп, коридор тонет в сумерках – но сутана гостя выделяется в потёмках ярким красным пятном, будто источник света находится у кардинала за спиной. Только вот на самом деле он не за спиной.  
– Вы экзорцист, святой отец? – сухо спрашивает Бак.   
– Спрашиваю здесь я, – говорит кардинал. – Где он?  
– Нет, – говорит кардинал. – Не экзорцист.  
– Где Аллен Уолкер?  
Голос звучит отовсюду, заполняя коридор, как вода – русло. Багровая тень-Кардинал делает шаг, и ещё один, и ещё.   
(Господь помилует грешных)  
(он не молился, он чётко разграничил обязанности)  
Алые одежды облекают Кардинала, точно королевская мантия, и плоть его сияет. Зеленоватое свечение Чистой силы знакомо и привычно, но Бак ясно видит лицо, от которого исходит этот свет – и при мысли о том, что ещё несколько минут назад он собирался отдать этому живого человека, ему делается жутко.   
– Уолкера здесь нет, – волей-неволей Баку всё-таки приходится пятиться назад. – И я вообще не понимаю, почему вы разговариваете со мной в таком тоне.   
– Чан, – голос Ленни доносится точно сквозь туман. – Делай что тебе говорят!  
– Не могу, Ленни, – кричит Бак в ответ и улыбается. – Я официально заверяю вас, господин кардинал, ваши сведения ошибочны. Аллена Уолкера здесь нет.  
– Не верьте ему, Уолкер здесь!   
Достигнув стены, Бак прислоняется к ней спиной, вжимается в неё, будто надеется проскользнуть сквозь камень в соседний коридор, как Фоу.   
Только он не надеется.  
– Господин визитатор, я Смотритель Азиатского отделения Чёрного Ордена Чан. Я никогда не давал Ватикану повода сомневаться в моих…  
Как будто то, что явилось к нему в дом, всё ещё имеет хоть какое-то отношение к Ватикану.   
Кардинал больше не прячет ладони в складках мантии, медленно-медленно ползут вверх его руки – то, что ещё полчаса назад выглядело как его руки.   
Когда до Бака остаётся несколько шагов, он останавливается.   
Если бы дело происходило в книге – спасительная кавалерия успела бы прибыть к Баку уже раза два.   
– Отведи меня к Аллену Уолкеру, – говорит Кардинал. – Иначе я подойду и коснусь твоего лица.  
– Вы знаете степень своей синхронизации с Чистой силой? – спрашивает Бак.   
Зелёные отсветы дробятся в мозаике пола. У того, кто тянет к нему светящиеся, как луна, пальцы, нет и не может быть степени синхронизации.   
– Отведи меня к Уолкеру. Или узнаешь свою, Смотритель.   
– У меня её нет, – говорит Бак, прекрасно сознавая, что мелет ерунду.  
Степень синхронизации с Чистой силой есть у любого живого – как иммунитет к вирусам, которого нет только у самих вирусов.   
Хорошо бы всё закончилось поскорее.  
– Она просто не достаточна для того, чтобы стать апостолом Господним, – рука Кардинала замирает в нескольких дюймах от Бака.   
Где-то далеко смеётся Ленни, а может, это не смех, а плач, думает Бак. Может быть.  
– Я могу сделать тебе очень больно, сын Эдгара Мартина. Ты сойдёшь с ума, сын Эдгара Мартина.   
Слова со свистом вырываются изо рта-щели. Ну и физиономия, думает Бак. Этому, в отличие от Ленни, служебные неприятности уж точно не к лицу.   
А может, на самом деле ему просто приятно.  
– А потом я найду в твоём доме то, что принадлежит мне, сын Эдгара Мартина.  
В голосе Кардинала – застарелая ненависть. И пока рука поднимается всё выше, точно собираясь приласкать, Бак думает о том, что это логично.  
Если существо, стоящее перед ним, и впрямь Чистая сила, спрессованная в одного человека, – очень логично, что у него есть свои счёты к тем, кто пытался создавать искусственных экзорцистов.   
И ещё Бак думает о том, что сыт всем этим по горло.   
– Да идите вы, – говорит он.   
И Кардинал идёт к нему. 

***  
Так и должно было случиться, думает Ленни Эпштейн, глядя, как багровая Тень приближается к раскорячившемуся у стены Баку. Именно так всё и должно было произойти.  
Достаточно вспомнить, как он сдувал решения труднейших задач – стоило предложить, и можно наблюдать за цирком.   
Рано или поздно он должен был стать предателем.   
(Видите, хочется сказать Ленни, Смотрительница Чан, видите, кого вы так оберегали?)  
Бак говорит что-то; сквозь пелену силы, окутывающую кардинала, голос его и впрямь кажется лягушачьим кваканьем. Насколько Ленни видно, он даже не пытается защищаться или бежать – и то верно, думает она. Куда тебе, недоделок.  
Что, пригодилась бы тебе сейчас магия Чанов?   
При этой мысли Ленни весело, звонко смеётся, но смех почему-то переходит в сухой всхлип. Обычная нервная реакция, думает она. Случается со всеми.  
За десять лет этот человек превратил Азиатское отделение в посмешище. Развалил научную работу. Палец о палец не ударил, чтобы продолжить дело своих родителей.   
И вот наконец связался с врагом.  
А теперь он стоит, прижимаясь к стене так, будто хочет врасти в неё. Его смотрительская куртка словно пятно извёстки на тёмных камнях. Так и хочется стереть мокрой тряпкой.   
(это я должна была стать её дочерью)  
(это я)  
Жаль только, она никогда не узнает, что же пообещал Баку Четырнадцатый Ной. Чем можно соблазнить человека, привыкшего получать задаром всё, к чему другие годами ползут на брюхе?   
Сияющая рука вытягивается, – раскалённая добела рельса, свет, не освещающий, а выжигающий глаза. Зачарованная зрелищем, Ленни пропускает момент, когда Бак Чан уворачивается от удара.   
Случайность, думает она, просто случайность.  
А потом Бак оказывается у кардинала за спиной и атакует. Бесплотного лезвия, которое вспарывает воздух, не видно. О нём можно только догадаться по тому, как пошатывается, точно потеряв равновесие, багровый Кардинал.  
– Как? – хочется закричать ей. – Как ты это сделал?  
И ещё:  
– Это какая версия «Крыльев»?  
Но крик так и остаётся в горле, царапая его изнутри. Раскалённый воздух скрипит на зубах. Ещё раз пригнувшись, Бак уходит вправо, сверкающая рука проносится в нескольких дюймах от его лица, наткнувшись на невидимую преграду, рассыпается на искры.  
Спустя секунду искры снова собираются в сверкающую ладонь.  
Следующий удар Бак пропускает, ему удаётся лишь чуть-чуть изменить угол. Сноп света приходится не в основание челюсти, а в плечо. Сначала Ленни кажется, что он лишился руки, но это не так. Это просто кровь залила белый рукав, так что он больше не выделяется в темноте.  
Зато правую руку Бака она видит очень хорошо. Поднявшись на колени, он тут же вскидывает её вверх. Пальцы сложены в мудру Черепахи.  
Ленни узнаёт мудру. В своё время движение получилось у неё только с тридцать восьмого раза – когда даже Эдгар начал мяться и советовать «попробовать что-нибудь попроще».  
Истинная, высокая магия, настоящая, как шоколад.  
– Оставьте его, – выдыхает она.  
Кардинал бьёт сверху – защита, видимо, смягчает его атаку, потому что Бака просто отбрасывает в сторону, а не разносит в клочья. Настоящая, высокая магия – она не для боя. Её всегда было недостаточно, чтобы противостоять Благодати.   
Ленни это знает очень хорошо.  
«Оставьте, я ошиблась» – так ей хочется сказать. Но это невозможно, она ведь на самом деле права. Как была права всегда. Как прав багровый Кардинал.   
Тогда она кричит:  
– Оставь его! Ты, сраная Чистая сила!  
Отвратительный козлиный крик, крик совершенно неправого человека.   
Зелёная вспышка ослепляет её надолго, рот наполняется кровью – такой же неправильной, как её слова. Ленни не глядя сплёвывает на пол.  
– Оста-а… – она кашляет, захлебнувшись своей неправотой.  
– Я не виню тебя, – голос идёт от стен и пола, заполняет череп.   
Если не видишь, совершенно невозможно определить, где находится этот урод.   
– Оставь его, мерзость, – хрипит она.  
Кто-то знакомый выкрикивает её имя. Чистая сила снова касается её груди, это прикосновение, пока лёгкое, скользящее, почти невозможно перенести.   
Ленни опускается на холодные плиты, думая: это Алма Карма, он убил их всех, но не пошёл дальше по галерее, а вернулся за мной.  
На этот раз он вернулся за мной.   
На этот раз я не успею добраться до…  
Голос Кардинала возвращает её к реальности – если окружающее ещё может сойти за реальность. В этом огромном, как весь Китай, холодном голосе нет ни ярости, ни прощения:   
– Не виню.  
Ну и зря, хочет сказать Ленни этому пустому голосу.  
Потому что я виновата, дебил.  
Она повторяет это, хотя уже с трудом вспоминает, перед кем и за что.  
Глаза чешутся всё сильнее. 

***  
– В следующий раз сразу уроню на пол, – пожимает плечами Фоу. – Договорились, Бак-балда.  
Бак фыркает.  
– Мысль просто поставить меня на ноги тебе в голову не пришла?   
– Где, Бак? В твоём дурацком сне?   
В памяти всё плывёт и рассыпается, да что ж такое.   
– По-моему, – говорит Бак, кивая на Линка, – этому инспектору сегодня определённо лучше.   
– Да, а Жу определённо хуже, – Фоу всегда умеет утешить. – Не отделение, а какой-то приёмный покой. И ты ещё…  
Сам Бак не сказал бы, что состояние Жу осложнилось. Ничего сложного в нём не было: Жу просто-напросто умирал. Разве что именно сегодня это стало как-то особенно заметно.  
Он даже не выглядел страдающим.  
– Ты не видела Ленни? – спрашивает он Фоу.  
Судя по выражению её лица, не в первый раз.   
– Я видела Ленни Эпштейн. Вчера, сегодня с утра. С ней всё в порядке.   
Глаза Фоу тусклы и печальны.   
– Как всегда.  
– Ну хорошо, – говорит он. – Хорошо. Я понял. Это был сон.   
– Это был сон, – эхом откликается Фоу. – Разумеется. 

Ленни останавливается у зеркала, чтобы поправить причёску. Референт почтительно ждёт в стороне.  
– Всё выяснили? – спрашивает она, придирчиво разглядывая свою левую бровь.  
Из зеркала на неё смотрит женщина в самом расцвете лет. Может быть, не ослепительно красивая, но очень, очень ничего.   
– Да, Ленни, – кивает референт. – Никаких упоминаний в документах не сохранилось. Но если здесь есть экранированные магией тайники, о которых вы говорили…  
– Они есть, – перебивает Ленни.  
– То об их расположении наверняка знает… Э-э, вылетело из головы.  
– Фоу, – поправляет Ленни. – Высокоорганизованный, очень необычный голем. Чаны считают её кем-то вроде духа-хранителя, понимаете?  
– Тогда, возможно, вам следует побеседовать с ней?  
Ленни скептически дёргает уголком рта.  
– Боюсь, это бесполезно. После боя с Тики Микком Фоу понесла серьёзные повреждения. Я несколько раз обращалась к ней, но она даже не отзывается.   
– Ну, – говорит референт. – Големы вообще через раз…  
– Это необычный голем, – с нажимом повторяет Ленни. – Я же сказала.

– Бак, перестань вести себя, как идиот. Ты столько раз пересказывал мне этот свой сон, что я уже запомнила…  
– Конечно, – рассеянно отвечает Бак. – Разумеется. А что случилось со стенами?   
Защитная вязь сияет серебром, ясным и ярким. Бак проводит левой ладонью по кладке. Камни чуть тёплые.   
Плечо под повязкой отзывается тупой болью.  
– Почему они не гаснут?  
– Понятия не имею, – чуть быстрее, чем следует, отвечает Фоу. – Главное, чтобы ты знал – здесь, в этой комнате, безопасно. Понял?  
Бак ещё раз гладит стену, и ему кажется, что оттенок сияния чуть меняется. Раньше он такого эффекта не замечал.   
– Стоп, – говорит он. – По-моему, ты переоцениваешь это место. Ты же говорила…   
– Сюда не может проникнуть никто, обладающий Благодатью. Войти сюда. Или выйти отсюда без позволения.   
– Радость-то какая, – хмыкает Бак. – Если бы сюда не могли войти акума или нои, я бы…  
– Чаны никогда не работали с Тёмной материей, дурак. Только с Чистой силой.   
Бак убирает руку от стены.  
– Ну, в любом случае, – улыбается он. – Фоу, я сегодня переговорил с Жу Мэем.  
– А, – Фоу кивает. – То-то ему плохо.   
– Эй! Ты вообще не…  
– Я имею в виду легенду, – говорит Фоу с механическими интонациями комурина. – Некоторые верят, маг не может умереть, пока не передаст наследникам все силы и знания, которыми обладает.   
Фоу, произносящая эти слова, совсем не похожа на человека.  
– Что же, – произносит она всё тем же комуриновым голосом. – Я знала, что в итоге до тебя дойдёт. Когда начнёшь?   
– Мы договорились, что сегодня ночью Леверье переправит и его, и Говарда Линка, – Бак кивает на лежащего. – В какое-то его убежище. В Европе. Слышала о таком?   
– Н-нет, – живое удивление медленно проступает сквозь неподвижное лицо. – И кто же так решил?  
– Я, – просто отвечает Бак. – В конце концов, здесь не безопасно. Лаборанты шепчутся о призраках. Смотрители падают с лестниц. Видят странные сны. Стражи ничего не охраняют.   
Брови Фоу сходятся над переносицей. 

– Ладно, разберёмся. Спасибо, Ретфорд. Можете быть свободны.  
Референт разворачивается уходить, но вдруг оглядывается.  
– Прекрасно выглядите, Ленни, – улыбается он. – Считаю своим долгом заметить.  
– Неприятности мне к лицу, – она рассеянно поправляет прядь волос. – Это слова прежней Смотрительницы отделения. Я начинала под её руководством, и… Чёрт!  
Неловко двинув рукой, она задевает раму. Зеркало дребезжит. Ленни тянется поправить его, зажатые под мышкой папки разлетаются по полу.  
– Я сама, – бросает Ленни двинувшемуся было на помощь Ретфорду. – Можете идти. Хотя…  
При виде рассыпанных в беспорядке белых листов ей почему-то становится не по себе.  
– Пожалуй, помогите, – Ленни натянуто улыбается. – У меня сегодня беда с мелкой моторикой.

– Значит, это был сон, – повторяет Бак, уже сидя за столом в своём кабинете. – Я очень рад. На самом деле это был поганый сон.  
– Аллилуйя, – отзывается Фоу.   
– Мне снилось, что ты несёшь меня на руках в старый изолятор.   
– Ну, это как раз ничего не значит, – Фоу пожимает плечами. – Понимаешь… Я могла подумать, что ты мёртв.   
– А… – начинает Бак.  
Заглушая его голос, на столе начинает бешено трезвонить телефон.


End file.
